Stay Calm
by ZombiesloveMangoes
Summary: This is for Mercy. It's late and I'm so sorry but this is based off a dream I had almost a year ago. The story is better just read it I promise it's much better. Also the picture sucks on this format, but it's on my tumblr I might post it if I feel up to it. Or if someone wants to see how heartbreaking it is just read this then stab yourself four million times.


**So this is my first Destiel fanfiction so um go easy on me or I'll sic Mercy on you. *hides behind Mercy* (this is out of the canon definitely AU) **

The ground was cold and felt like tile as Castiel picked himself up off of the floor. He looked around trying to distinguish where he was. His mind was drawing a blank to the events leading up to this point. As he looked around he noticed Sam and Dean sprawled on the floor, unconscious. He could tell they were unconscious from Sam's heavy breathing and Dean's back occasionally rising and falling. He walked over to the nearest Winchester and did a quick once over of the younger brother. There were a few cuts and bruises, but he couldn't tell if they were any more serious injuries from a quick once over. Cas walked over to the other brother and he could tell he was rousing. The angel walked over to the now mobile Winchester. He kneeled next to him and stared at him with a curious gaze. Dean grumbled and looked up, jumping slightly.

"Cas!" His gruff voice was ridden with sleep. He scooted back and realized where he was. He glanced around the abandoned mall. "Sammy!" He called and soon the taller brother grumbled and stirred. Cas stood up and surveyed the area around the trio. They were in a large room, probably somewhere people gathered. It had a tall roof and two stories. It seemed to be at least ten years since it had been abandoned by the smell of dust and spray paint. Parts of the second story were missing segments, so it would be difficult to walk or run across without encountering a large gap that looked difficult to jump across or the whole floor collapsing. Filtered light reached down onto the center of the mall type structure. Dust rose in the daylight and Cas heard Dean cough.

"Dean?" Sam was sitting down on the old tile. The floor was littered with dirt and other substances Cas didn't particularly want to think about. Somewhere something fell and they all looked over, alert and reaching for weapons. There was a patting noise and a slur of curse words. Cas continued to look in the direction of where the noises came from. He felt in his sleeve and was shocked to see his angel blade was gone. He turned to Dean who was looking around and yelling.

"She took our weapons!" He quieted down and rubbed his face with his hand. "Cas, Sam, do you remember what happened?" They both shook their head. Sam sniffed and moved his hair out of his eyes. He stood up and began to look around. Something else fell and they all turned. Dean ran to a pile of rubble and yanked at something. Cas saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to try to catch it, but it disappeared again. There was a cry of accomplishment; Cas looked over to see Dean wielding an iron rod about three feet long. He swung it to test its weight and seemed to be satisfied with the outcome. Sam whipped his head around and tensed up.

"Dean!" Sam pointed behind his older brother and Cas saw the tall creature behind Dean duck. Sam ran forward as the creature with the dog head shoved Dean to the ground and started towards Cas. Sam, without any weapon, hurled his massive body at the creature, who continued his trek towards the angel. He tackled the creature to the ground and they fought for a little bit until Dean got up off the floor and pressed the iron bar into the creature's neck as Sam pinned him down. Cas watched as the monster unhinged his jaw and a fierce row of teeth. It thrashed and tried to get out of the Winchester's grip, but they had a steady grip on it.

"Now!" Dean pulled back and twisted the bar in his hands, so he was holding it like a spear. He stabbed the metal bar through the monster's neck and after a second it stopped moving completely. Sam and Dean heavily panted and waited for a second before they began to move. Dean walked over to Cas and looked him up and down in a quick glance. Cas kept his gaze locked on the green eyed hunter. "What the hell?"

**Forty-eight hours earlier**

"So get this," Sam had his laptop firmly placed on his lap as Dean munched on a cheeseburger. They sat outside of the burger joint as Sam continued, "'Neighborhood dogs gone missing'." Dean swallowed and raised an eyebrow at Sam. Sam shook off his brother's doubt. "'Seventeen dogs go missing in Battle Mountain, Nevada'." Sam looks over at Dean with a raised eyebrow. "I don't know about you, but that's a lot of missing dogs." Dean rolled up his trash and tossed it in the bag behind his seat. As he looked in the back to see if he had made it in, a scruffy head and blue eyes looked back at him.

"Jesus!" Dean jumped and his grip tightened on the steering wheel. "Cas!" The angel tilted his head slightly and squint his eyes at Dean.

"Hello, Dean." Sam looked at Dean with a smirk. Dean shook his head and looked back at Sam.

Dean collected himself to the present. "So what are you saying? Dog catcher gone rabid?" Sam didn't even look at Dean's failed attempt at a joke. Cas watched the two converse in silence. He was content with sitting in the back, which smelt of Dean's after shave, cheeseburgers, and the musky tang of leather. He looked around at the car and saw a balled up piece of trash. Cas quietly put the cheeseburger wrapper in the to-go bag. Sam and Dean continued to bicker as the car pulled out and they started off. Cas had other modes of transportation – flying, bus, etc. – but he always enjoyed the way he felt when he landed in the back of the old Impala. He listened with one ear as the boys talked about the new case and the other ear was caught in a daydream. Dean had said something concerning the angel and Cas turned his full attention to the brothers. "Anything suspicious on your Angel Radar?" Cas tilted his head to the side and squinted at Dean.

"No, but it seems oddly quiet." Dean looked back in the rearview mirror. He gave a shrug and turned back to the road. Cas was always curious what Dean thought when he saw Cas in the back of his baby. Cas was normally exceptionally good at reading the older Winchester, but lately he's become more guarded, more absorbed in himself and his alcohol. Cas was worried for the day when he wouldn't be able to get through to the hunter. When his eyes no longer lit up when he was given a pie or a hamburger was placed in front of him. That's the day Cas would lose his hell-bent hunter. Cas looked out the window as they drove to Nevada.

It was a long drive from Kansas to Nevada, but they made it within a reasonable amount of time, given that Dean didn't sleep the whole ride. Sam was reading a map then he switched with Cas to sleep for the rest of the ride. Cas was handed a map and Dean gave him a brief over view of how to read a map. They managed to get there in one piece minus the occasional stop when Dean had to lean over and look at the map in Cas' lap because they had taken the wrong turn. Cas stared at Dean with squinty eyes as the hunter showed him the correct path to take. Dean was leaning on Cas' shoulder; if he noticed the contact he didn't say anything. Dean noticed that Cas hadn't responded to his question, so he tilted his head to look at the angel. They were a breath's distance away and Dean's eyes flicked down to Cas' lips. Cas thought of no other reply than to return the gesture. Dean's beautiful green eyes darkened and his pupils dilated. He took a deep breath and leaned away from the angel. Dean pulled out and Sam groaned, but continued to sleep. Cas looked at the map and then at Dean.

"Take a right up here. Correct?" Dean didn't answer, but he made the turn. Within three hours they were pulling into an old motel with dust covered windows. Sam yawned and stretched, but his long legs hit the back of Dean's seat and Dean made a small cry of warning.

"Watch it!" Sam mumbled something and got out of the impala where he proceeded to stretch out his long limbs. Cas folded up the map and set it on the seat as he got out of the car. They grabbed their stuff and checked into the motel. Dean walked in followed by Sam and Cas brought up the rear. The motel was decked out in cacti statues and little cacti on the wall paper. It smelt of sweat and dust. Cas breathed in the smell of chemicals and tilted his head as he looked around. There were two beds and a couch. Dean threw his stuff on one of the beds and promptly grabbed a beer. He grabbed one for Sam as well. He popped the cap for both and chugged his as he handed Sam the alcohol. Cas sat down on the vacant bed and turned on the TV.

"Hey, Cas, no porn this time. I'm trying to sleep." Dean downed the rest of his beer and threw it away. He flopped down on his bed and worked on taking his shoes off as Cas flipped through the channels, finally landing on an animal documentary. Dean took off his shirt and wriggled with his pants, all while he continued to lie on the bed with his eyes closed. Cas tilted his head to look behind him as Dean moved from on top of the covers to having them barely cover his bare chest. Cas saw Dean's eyes open and looked back at the TV. "Oh good, that'll put me to sleep in no time." Dean closed his eyes again and within five minutes Cas could hear the soft snoring that was an indicator that Dean was asleep. Cas slowly tilted his head back again to look at his hunter. The hard edges to him wore off when he slept. Sam sat at the table by the small kitchen and read through some news articles. He had his father's book open and his laptop at the other side of the table. Cas sat down at the table and looked over the news clippings and Sam noticed something on his laptop, so he brought it closer and began typing. Cas picked up a newspaper from the most recent dog napping and read the article. His eyes grew heavy and he yawned. Sam looked at him with a curious gaze. Cas swayed a little and his stomach made a soft rumbling noise.

Sam looked up from his computer at Cas. Cas didn't move his eyes from the news article. "Hey, Cas?" Castiel looked up finally. "When was the last time you ate? Or slept?" Cas blinked slowly. He hadn't thought about that. He was so used to not doing normal human things that his vessel needed. He set the article down and picked up another one.

"I don't recall." Sam stood up and went to the kitchen. He made Cas a quick sandwich which mainly consisted of peanut butter since Dean had slowly depleted the jam supply. Cas thanked the Winchester and began to eat. Cas licked his fingers of the peanut butter and was surprised to find it so sticky. It's made of peanuts but no butter Cas had ever seen was this sticky and bitter tasting. He wondered why they felt a need to lie to the masses about the name of a product. He thought that 'liquid peanuts' was a better name. Humans. He finished it off and Sam was staring at him with a curious glance. Cas felt better, but his eyes were droopy and felt dry. He rubbed at his eyes, but that didn't help.

"Cas," The angel tilted his head to get a better look at Sam. "How are you feeling?" Cas closed his eyes for a second to think about the question. He opened his eyes and looked over at Dean. He was asleep with the covers strewn all over the bed. He had one arm crossed over his chest. His hand was in a fist and his face was contorted in a serious expression. He looked back at Sam. He gave small shrug that lifted the world on his shoulders. Sam stood up and took Cas' trash. He put a hand on the angel's shoulder. "Get some rest. You can use my bed." Cas looked at Sam and his gaze flickered from Cas to Dean before turning unreadable and walking away. Cas took off his trench coat and set it over the back of the chair. He stepped out of his shoes and put them by the table. As he walked he took off his tie and set it on the half wall blocking the bedroom from the kitchen. He rolled up his sleeves and popped the first few buttons on his shirt. He slid out of his socks and flopped on the bed. The moment his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

xXx

The sound of a closing door woke both Dean and Cas up. Dean sat up looking around with his eyes still closed. His hair was a mess and his muscles were sore from sleeping in one spot for too long. Cas fluttered his eyes and groaned at the harsh morning light. His shirt collar was popped and covered from his nose down and his sleep ridden eyes tried to take in his surroundings. Dean scrambled out of bed and a serious of pops sounded off as he stretched. Cas saw Sam walking around the motel room in a suit, carrying a bag of food. Dean took a couple sniffs of the air and walked blindly to the kitchen where Sam put the bag of food down. Dean barely had his eyes open when he reached in the bag and pulled out a breakfast sandwich. He took a bite, sitting down in the chair before he opened his eyes.

"You feeding a small country, Sam?" Sam took off his tie and sighed. Cas couldn't see around the half wall, so he decided he should attempt to awaken. Sam's gaze flickered to Cas. Dean looked over at the rising angel. His shirt was unbuttoned to the last button. Dean looked back at Sam with a questioning glance.

"I think he's sick." Sam whispered. He didn't want the angel to know they were speaking about him. Dean took another bite of his sandwich and glanced at Cas before back at Sam.

"What makes you say that?"

"He's eating." Sam motioned to the bag of food. "And sleeping." He took off his coat and nudged his head in the direction of the beds. Dean scowled and reached in the bag for another sandwich. He finished his and began another. He took the extra and looked at Cas.

"Hey, Cas." The angel turned and looked at Dean with half lidded eyes. He swayed from sleep and he was trying to get his brain to process what was going on. "Catch." Dean threw the sandwich and Cas stared at the flying package before reaching out and grabbing it. He blinked at it owlishly before his stomach protested at the hesitation. He unwrapped the food and ate a few bites before he hummed and shuffled over to the table where Dean and Sam were stationed, currently. Dean gave Sam a look that meant 'we'll finish this later'.

Sam blinked, shaking his head before pulling out a file from under his arm. He sat down at the table, clearing room for himself. He opened the file and pointed to the image. It was of a woman. She was missing half of her face and she looked like she had been screaming when she died. Her mouth was open, but her eyes were closed. Dean scowled and set his food down. Cas continued to shovel more sandwich in his mouth. Dean gave Sam a bitchface which Sam ignored.

"They say she was attacked by a dog, but there were no traces of dog fur or saliva on or near where her body was found." Sam looked through the papers in the file. Dean reached out and flipped the picture over. He continued to eat when she wasn't looking at him. "Witnesses say that she seemed manic just before she died. She was running around scratching at buildings, not stopping even when her nails bled. She was chasing after what seemed to be her shadow and screaming at passing cars." Sam shook his head and looked between the two. "Then she ran off into the desert and was found dead four hours later." Cas finished his breakfast and walked around, gathering up his clothes.

"So red flag over here, do you know if she somehow is connected to the dog nappings?" Sam shrugged. Dean burped and leaned back in his chair. "So Cas and I will case out her house to see if we can find anything suspicious and you go to the first owner whose dog got nabbed." Sam nodded and packed up his stuff. Cas and Dean hurried to get dressed, so they could drop Sam off at the owner's house. After a small mishap with a wrong turn, Sam was getting out of the car and Dean and Cas were looking for the victim's house. The silence that normally lingered between them was comfortable, something that weighed down on both of them like a blanket on a winter night. Now it seemed awkward. Cas kept looking out the window and Dean was holding too tightly onto the steering wheel. Dean would try to shake his vice like grip, but it kept returning, making his knuckles whiter than last time. Just as he was going to say something, Cas pointed to a large blue and white house.

"That's it." Cas stuffed the paper that the address was on into his pocket. Dean pulled up to the house with a suspicious glance. They sat there for a second before Dean made a disgruntled noise.

"Looks inviting." He got out of the car and fixed his tie. He walked around the car and Cas was walking on the sidewalk to the front door. Dean caught up easily with his long legs. He rang the door bell and waited a few minutes before ringing it again. They were greeted by silence. Dean looked around before stooping to jimmy the lock. Cas looked around for signs that anyone might come by. Dean sat with his tongue between his teeth as he tried to get the lock to unlock. Finally with one last twist the lock clicked open and Dean tried the handle. The door swung open with a creak. Dean looked around the neighborhood as Cas walked into the house. The house was old and smelled of mold and filth. There was a good layer of dust on everything. Dean went into the living room, hand on his gun, but not grabbing it until it was necessary. Cas walked into the kitchen. There were papers all over and not a trace of anything that might be relevant to the case. Cas spotted a few business cards on the table. Dean come in through a door on the other side of the kitchen and shook his head. He looked at the business cards for a second.

"Anything?" Cas shook his head. Dean looked back down at the business cards and moved them to look at the names. "Is it just me or is it filthy in here? Like she hasn't lived here in a few weeks?" Cas reached up and swiped at the counter. A cloud of dust rose up making both of them cough. They moved out of the kitchen and glanced around the house.

"Rather dirty, even for human standards." Dean nodded. When he got his breath back he motioned for Cas to follow him. They went back out to the car and took a deep breath of the dry air. The heat of the day was rolling around and sweat broke out on Dean's forehead. The two walked to the car and once inside Dean promptly removed his jacket. He started up the car and went to check on Sam. Sam was sitting outside the house looking hot and tired. His tie was loosened and Dean saw sweat bead down his brother's brow. Dean turned the AC on in the Impala. Sam started walking to them as they rolled up. He slid into the back of the Impala with a sigh.

"What's the scoop, Sam?" Sam removed his jacket and placed it next to his brother's. Sam leaned forward as Dean sped off to find food.

"The owner of the first dog said her dog would bark at something in her backyard, but when he went out to see who it was there was nobody back there." Sam pointed out a diner and Dean pulled in. "Eventually the dog stopped barking, but would run to that same area of the backyard." They all exited the car and hurried to get into the diner. They didn't want to get stuck in the heat. When they entered everyone's head turned to them. They looked suspicious of the new comers. Dean, Sam, and Cas were hushed into a booth. Cas and Dean squeezed into the old booth that smelt like lemon pledge and Sam stretched out opposite of them. Soon the diner mates were eating once again, but if Dean looked around, a few of the people would stare blankly, almost accusingly at them.

"Welcoming lot." Dean grumbled. Sam nodded in reply. Cas looked out the window at the dusty town. His hand was shaking slightly. He didn't want to worry Sam and Dean, so he put his hands between his thighs.

"Looks like whatever it was is earning the dog's trust." A waitress came by and clicked her pen. She gave a forced smile and Sam and Dean returned the sentiment. Cas put his head on the window and closed his eyes for a second.

"Hello, what can I do for you boys today?" She had a cheery voice, but her eyes were glazed over with an unreadable emotion. Dean cleared his throat and gave a fake smile.

"Yea, I'll have a burger. With everything on it." She wrote it down and looked at Sam. Sam ordered his rabbit food and she looked over at Cas.

"Will your friend have anything?" Sam and Dean looked over at Cas. He was asleep with his head on the glass. He was snoring softly. Sam looked at Dean with a questioning stare. Dean reached over and gently shook the angel. He didn't wake up.

"Cas." Dean attempted. Cas still didn't move. Dean reached down and grabbed the top of Cas' knee. He squeezed. Cas jolted awake. His startling blue eyes looked around for a second. Dean ordered Cas a burger and extra French fries. Cas blinked a few times as the waitress walked away. Cas barely caught a glimpse of her face, but it didn't look human. It was like a dog. Cas shook his head and looked back at her, but the image was gone. He wondered if it was his imagination. Dean and Sam shared a worried glance. Cas took a few drinks of his water and looked at Dean.

They continued to discuss the case until their food came. Cas stared intently at the waitress. Again her face turned into the dog. It lasted longer, so Cas could get a better look at it. It was sick with the bones protruding from its face and bloodied eyes and mouth. It was growling at Cas. Cas waited until she walked away to lean over and whisper to Dean. "She's not human." Dean looked at him and put his burger down. Cas was still staring at the waitress.

"What do you mean?" Sam chewed on his salad, but stared at Cas and Dean. Cas shook his head and stuffed his face with the burger. Dean looked at the waitress and Sam followed his look. They picked up their pace and they left the money for the bill on the table. Cas hurried to the nearest telephone pole. He looked at all of the 'lost dog' flyers and finally found the one he was looking for. He ripped it off the pole and showed Sam and Dean.

"That's her. She has two faces." Dean grabbed the paper and read off of it. He folded it up and looked back into the diner. The waitress was staring at them. Her eyes looked dead, but her face was contorted in anger. Sam, Dean, and Cas turned to the Impala and headed back to the motel.

xXx

Sam was sitting on one of the beds with his laptop on his lap. He was scouring the internet for anything that Cas had described. Dean looked through his father's book. Cas turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. He didn't see anything that held his attention, so he walked over to where Dean was sitting at the table. Dean looked up from his book and gave Cas a blank glance. He leaned in to talk to the angel. "Hey, Cas," Dean took a deep breath before he finished his sentence. "Are you alright?" Cas squint his eyes and his eyes flickered around Dean's face. He searched for worry or some other emotion, but Dean kept his emotions reeled in.

"Yes, Dean. I am perfectly fine." Dean shook his head. He looked sad. His hunter looked sad, for him. Cas felt something tug deep inside him and he scrunched up his face in confusion. Dean leaned back in his chair and rubbed his hands over his face. He made weird motions with his hands in exasperation.

"You know I'm not good at these chick flick moments," Cas tilted his head slightly. "You don't seem alright." Dean smirked awkwardly. He put his hands on the table. Sam stood up and stretched. He grabbed the car keys and walked to the door.

"Going to get some food." Dean and Cas didn't look away from each other. Sam grumbled something under his breath and headed out. Dean shifted in his seat and put his hands on his knees. Castiel's eyes continued to roam all over Dean's face. They lingered for an extra second on Dean's lips. Dean noticed and he felt a blush rush to his cheeks. The freckles on Dean's face stood out in stark contrast to the pink blush that blended on his features. His green eyes sparkled in embarrassment.

"What do you mean Dean?" Dean looked around for the words to use. He was never the best in these situations, choosing to be gruff over caring and respectful. With Cas he had a hard time hurting his feelings. It was like taking a knife and twisting it deeper and deeper into Dean's heart. The face Cas was currently giving was chipping away at Dean's resolve. This time he shifted in his seat for a different reason. Cas noticed and his eyes traveled hurriedly all over Dean's body. The loose buttons that threatened to pop off of Dean's chest. The slight unevenness to Dean's breathing.

"I mean, you – you're eating again and sleeping." Dean motioned to all of Cas and Cas looked down at himself. He could feel his stomach tighten in hunger and he blinked his eyes to get rid of the sleep that lingered there to take him over. "I'm also presuming that you're showering because there's no other reason why your clothes would be in the wash, it's not like you have a lot of differentiation." Dean tried a weak chuckle. Cas squint his eyes at Dean once again.

"I'm fine, Dean." Cas reached a hand out across the table. Dean felt his heart begin to race, but when Cas grabbed his father's book he felt like berating himself for acting like a school girl with a crush. Dean cleared his throat and stood up to stretch. Cas couldn't help but sneak a peek at Dean as his shirt rode up showing his lower back and his muscles. Before Dean could notice, Cas went back to looking for anything relative to the case.

A few minutes later Sam walked in the door with cheeseburgers and burritos. He poked his head in first as if to check to see the coast is clear. His eyes looked around the room to see both Dean and Cas at opposite ends. He figured it was safe to come in, "I didn't know what you guys wanted, so I got a little bit of both." Sam set the food down on the table, taking his salad, and walked back to his seat to continue research.

xXx

Sam stood up from the bed, taking his laptop with him. "Hey guys, look at this." Cas and Dean moved from their respectable spots across the room. "It's called an Inugami." Sam scrolled through a few pages of the lore. "Says here that it is a dog god. It is evoked by starving a dog then cutting off its head then burying its head under a noisy street." Sam paused to look at his audience. He went back to reading. "Once evoked there has to be a shrine and a few other things, but basically it feeds off of revenge and hate." Sam looked through the lore once again. "It can get away from its possessor rather easily though." Cas scanned the computer screen.

"It says that it can posses people and make them go mad." Cas looked at Dean, but Dean continued to look at the computer screen with intense concentration. It was as if the computer screen had suddenly become transparent and Dean was trying to read the words on the page.

"Sounds like the first vic." Sam shut the computer and stood up. Both Sam and Dean hurried to put on their jackets. "Let's see if she had made any enemies." Cas followed the boys out into the car and into the back seat. He stayed silent the whole ride while Sam directed Dean on where to go. They were heading to the victims sister's house. Upon arrival they piled out of the car and the sister was in the front yard watering. The late afternoon sun beating down. A cool breeze picked up and the sister looked up at them. She turned the hose off and stopped them at the gate. She stood on one side and they gathered on the other. She was gruff with a scar running down the length of her face. It was thin, but in the sun it was easy to see. She didn't seem to wear anything to mask it. She wore it proudly. Sam and Dean flashed their badges. She had her arms crossed and puffed her chest out. She was an odd mixture of dainty and vicious with her floral sun hat and her crop top revealing a decent set of abs.

"This is Agent Smokey and I'm Agent Bandit." Dean motioned to Sam and himself. The sister didn't budge. Dean cleared his throat and covered his mouth with his fist. "I'd like to –" She didn't let him finish.

"Who's the kitten?" Dean and Sam looked back at Cas. They looked at each other before answering.

"He's a rookie. We're showing him the ropes of the field." She squint her eyes at them before she scowled. "Now," Dean finished. "We'd like to talk to you about your sister." The woman on the other side of the gate tensed her arms and sneered at them.

"What about her? She's dead. Now get off my property." Sam put his hands out to calm her, but faster than any of them could react; she pulled the hose out and sprayed them. Sam sputtered as he got a mouthful and Dean ducked his head. Cas stood there in confusion. She continued to spray them until they ran to the car. Cas still hadn't moved, so Dean ran back and dragged him by the collar.

They were all soaking wet. Sam yelled behind him as they ran. "If you are willing to talk we'll be at the inn." They filed into the Impala. Dean looked in the mirror and groaned.

"Dammit, my seats." He sped off and headed back to the hotel. Once they were parked they all made a mad dash for the motel room, but Sam got in first and swiped the bathroom from Dean. Dean groaned and started to peel off his wet clothes. The cold was soon to set in, so it was best to get into dry clothes as soon as possible. Cas stood at the door, still dripping wet. The droplets landed in his eyes and he shook his head to try and get his head dry. Dean stopped as he was about to remove his belt. He looked over at Cas. "Cas." He said in exasperation. He walked over to his duffle bag and began to pull out clothes. He was in nothing but his pants and he ran a hand through his wet hair. Drops flew everywhere. Dean finally grabbed what he wanted and walked over to Cas. He handed him some clothes and motioned for him to strip. "You need to get out of those wet clothes." Cas shrugged off his coat and it fell to the floor with a wet sound. Dean walked over and to his own pile of clothes and hurried to take his belt off.

Dean could hear the shower start and he cursed his brother and his long legs. Dean took off his pants and was going to finish off his underwear, but he had to check behind him. Cas was working at the fastening of his jeans. "Uh, Cas." The angel looked up. Dean couldn't help but admire the angel's bare torso. He blushed and cleared his throat. "Do you mind closing your eyes?" Cas tilted his head. His face scrunched up, disoriented with Dean's request. Dean motioned to his underwear and Cas finally managed to get his jeans loose. He shoved them off and stood like Dean, in his underwear. He moved to remove them, but Dean held up his hands and stopped him. "At least let me turn around first!" Dean grumbled. He had his back to Cas and he heard Cas wrangle with the too big clothes. "Are you decent?" Cas tilted his head.

"Yes, Dean, I believe to be 'decent'." Dean turned around and Cas was sticking one foot into his sweats. Dean shuffled and debated waiting until Sam got out to change, but with gooseflesh all over his body and his chattering teeth he didn't think he could allow himself to wait that long.

"Do you mind turning around?" Cas sighed and turned around, trying to get his legs in the pants. Dean had just gotten his underwear off when he heard a shocked cry and he turned to catch his falling friend. Dean caught Cas under his arms and didn't have time to think about his undress before he pulled Cas flush against him to ensure he was safe. Cas panted to calm his heart rate. His foot got caught on the too big foot hole in the pajama pants and he lost his balance. He didn't expect Dean to catch him. His heart pounded in his ears and his chest felt like it was being squeezed slowly. Dean's worried fingers began to scan for any injuries.

Just then the door to the bathroom opened. Sam covered his eyes and cried out. "Can you guess at least wait until I leave to do that?" Sam grabbed his clothes, avoiding any eye contact with either man currently embraced together, then went back into the bathroom to change. Dean realized where his groin was currently pressed. His face flushed bright red and Cas pulled up his pants the rest of the way.

"Don't look." Cas closed his eyes as Dean put him in a standing position. Too soon Dean's arms removed themselves from Cas' chest and he heard Dean rustle around, putting clothes on. Cas continued to stand in front of the door with his hands on his pants to keep them from falling off. His eyes still closed until he heard Dean gather up his clothes. Cas cleared his throat to get Dean's attention. He wasn't sure if he had it, but he proceeded to talk.

"May I look now?" Dean made a noise in acknowledgment and Cas continues to put on the clothes too big for him. Cas turned around and grabbed the belt Dean held out for him. Dean wouldn't make eye contact with him, but Cas figured that it would pass. Cas put on the belt and moved out of Dean's way as he gathered up Cas' wet clothes. Cas felt better now that he had clean clothes on, even if they were big for him. Dean waited by the bathroom door. Sam stepped out with a smug grin. He was going to say something, but Dean gave him a stern glance and something Cas thought was 'Shut up'. Cas yawned and blinked his eyes slowly. Sam came out of the bathroom and sat down on one of the beds. Cas walked over to the couch that was stationed by the window. He lay down and closed his eyes. He was asleep in seconds.

Dean came out of the bathroom after hanging up the wet clothes on the shower rod. He walked to his bed and slid into his spot. He turned off his light, but Sam kept his on as he read more about Inugami. Dean rolled over away from the light and was soon asleep.

xXx

Sometime later an incessant noise woke Dean. He tensed suspecting danger. He looked over at Sam who was sprawled out on the bed, fast asleep. Dean grabbed his knife and slid quietly off the bed as he heard it once again. He looked carefully around the small motel room. He looked for the source of the noise. He moved his fingers around the handle of the knife and clenched until his knuckles were white. He rounded the small half wall when he heard it again. He looked over at Cas and the angel was curled up in the fetal position on the couch. His teeth were chattering. Dean put the knife away and walked over to Cas. He didn't have any blankets to give the angel. The best he could give was his own sheets off of his bed.

Dean went over to his bed and dragged off the sheets. He saw Cas' shivering body and threw caution to the wind. He had the blankets wrapped around his shoulders as he walked to the cough. Dean stood with the blankets, looking for the best plan of execution before he laid his whole body on Cas'. Dean made sure the blankets completely covered Cas. Dean wrapped his arms, with the blanket in hand, around Cas. After a few minutes Cas stopped shivering and made a content noise. He relaxed and nuzzled his nose in Dean's arm.

Dean didn't care if Sam made fun of him for it later, he cared that Cas was no longer going to freeze because he didn't know how to take care of himself as a human. After several minutes Dean, himself, was able to relax and be consumed by the need to sleep.

xXx

Sam woke up slowly. The sun hit his eyes and he looked over to check on his brother. The bed was stripped and empty of his older sibling. Sam jumped up looking around. "Dean." Sam called, there was no answer. Sam walked around the small motel room. He saw the mound of blankets on the couch and approached the pile with wary. He pulled up the blankets, apprehensive with the whole plan. He looked in and Cas was entrapped in Dean's embrace, sleeping soundly. Dean was awake, however, and staring at Sam with a glare. Sam jumped back not expecting him to be awake. The blanket fell back on them and Sam held up his hands, walking away. He popped the top to a beer and took a deep swig. His stomach growled in hunger. He looked in the small fridge and pulled out some leftovers. There was a cup salad that he hadn't eaten, he decided on that. He hurried to eat that as he got dressed. He decided to go on a run to give the two on the couch some alone time. He debates his decision, but decided that it was the best course of action. Sam grabbed a key and hurried out before the day became too hot.

Dean held Cas under the protection of blankets. He had been awake for an hour or so before Sam lifted the blankets. Cas was starting to stir as Sam closed the hotel room door. Cas groaned and surfaced from the blankets. Dean loosened his hold around the angel. Cas looked around in confusion. He finally noticed Dean lying underneath him. He slowly blinked his eyes and then half-lidded them at the green eyed man. "Dean…" He tilted his head and Dean's eyes roamed Cas' face. Cas was trying to distinguish what he was feeling, as many different emotions rattled around in his brain.

Dean cleared his throat, trying to clear away some of the tension, "You were cold last night. I got you a blanket." Cas looked around at the blankets currently wrapped around both of them.

"That's not all you got me." Dean gulped and tried to hide his blush by looking around. Cas moved, so he had one arm on each side of Dean. Dean looked at Cas' crystal blue eyes and realized that he was getting closer. He didn't know what the fading angel was doing, but Dean couldn't move. He was transfixed on his angel's hooded blue eyes. Before Dean could object, Cas was a mere breathes away from Dean's lips. Dean was breathing hard and waiting for Cas to move. Cas took a deep breath. Dean was still having a hard time breathing. Cas finished the rest of the distance and pressed his lips to Dean's. Dean reached up and wrapped his arms around Cas' shoulders. He kneaded the muscle there and groaned as Cas ran his tongue along Dean's lips. Cas tilted his head and Dean used one hand to explore Cas' hair while the other one plunged under Cas' pajama bottoms and pulled Cas closer. The angel moaned and they moved until they were in a more comfortable position, with Cas on top and Dean holding the angel close to him.

Cas' tongue darted out and ran along the roof of Dean's mouth. Dean moaned and grabbed a fistful of Cas' hair. The blue eyed man ground his hips into Dean's in response. Cas moved his arm to trail up and down Dean's torso. Dean shivered in delight and Cas broke away. They were both panting hard, catching their breath. Dean piped up, "Did you learn that from the pizza man?" Cas shook his head. He leaned in close and nipped at Dean's bottom lip. He kissed his way down Dean's neck and then up to his ear.

"I learned that from the pool repair man." Dean groaned as Cas' gruff voice deepened. Cas proceeded to kiss down Dean's throat. He stopped at his collar bone and nipped and sucked. Dean groaned and gasped as Cas continued his ministrations. Dean used the fistful of Cas' hair to remove him from his neck and to his lips. Cas carefully nipped at Dean's lip and Dean whimpered. He felt his cheeks break out into a full blow blush.

There was a knock at the door.

Cas stopped and used his fingers to open a few slats of the shades. "Dean, there's a woman at the door." Dean groaned. He wanted to stay her wrapped up in Cas' embrace, but they were still on a case. He carefully situated himself until he was out from under Cas. Dean fixed his hair and answered the door. He made sure that it was only open a little, just enough for his head. It was the sister of the vic. She had her arms crossed and looking upset.

"You're the FBI guys that stopped by my house yesterday?" Dean nodded. "Is now a good time to talk?" Dean looked down at his appearance. He cleared his throat and Cas looked over at him. He made a motion with his eyes to get dressed. Cas walked back to the bathroom and shut the door.

"Uh, sure." He let her in and hoped she ignored his state of undress. She looked around the motel room. He sat down at the table and offered her a chair, she continued to stand.

"Where's Agent Smokey?" Dean cleared his throat and looked around.

"He went running. He's a bit of a fitness junkie." Dean gave a weak smile. She continued to scowl at him. He had the feeling he wasn't going to get her to laugh with is bad jokes. He crossed his legs and played with the drawstring on pants. He was normally composed, but given that a few minutes ago he was ready to take his angel there on the couch, he was a little out of his element. He prayed that Sam come back soon. "Did you decide you wanted to talk to us about your sister?" She squint her eyes at him.

"No, I came to tell you to leave." Dean tilted his head and stood. She didn't flinch or even blink. She stood, showing no emotion at all. Dean was going to speak again when Sam opened the door. He was sweating and panting heavily. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. He looked at the sister. "This small town can take care of its own." Without anything else she turned and left. Sam dodged her as she pushed past and shut the door on her way out. Sam looked between Dean and the door.

"I have no idea." He saw the door to the bathroom open and Dean grabbed some clothes. "But that just makes me what to stay more." Dean walked passed Cas as he exited the bathroom. Dean reached back and pinched Cas' ass. Cas jumped and looked back at Dean to see his wicked grin disappear behind the bathroom door.

"So you'll be excited to find out that the waitress yesterday," Cas nodded as he fixed his trench coat. "Found dead this morning." Sam pulled the file out from under his arm and slid it across the table to where Cas was sitting down.

"Why would I be excited about somebody's death?" Cas opened the file and she was in worse condition than the first victim. Cas shut the file and handed it back to Sam. The shower turned on and Cas stood up, looking for something to eat.

"I'll see if we can talk to anyone the waitress was friends with." Sam chugged a glass of water before taking a deep breath. Cas found a stray burrito and put it in the microwave that was provided. He waited for his food to heat up. "Meanwhile someone needs to check out the sister's house." Sam eyed Cas as the angel stared at the little window that held his food.

"I'll check out the sister's house. You and Dean see about the other woman." Cas pressed the open button just before the timer was going to go off. He took out the burrito and finished it in a few bites. Sam continued to watch the angel as he walked to the door. "But first," He put his hand on the door handle. He watched as Dean came out of the bathroom. "You two _will_ do something about the tension. You are not allowed to leave until you do." Sam slipped out of the door and soon they heard the car roaring to life and driving off. Dean ran to the door and tried the knob, but it was jammed. Dean slammed his fist on the door.

"Dammit, Sammy!" Cas stood in the kitchen looking at Dean. Dean had a fist on the door and another clenched at his side. Cas walked over and gently put a hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean shrugged him off. Cas pulled his hand back with a hurt look on his face.

"Dean – "

"Don't Cas." Dean turned and tried to get as far away from Cas as possible. He was upset. With himself, Sam, or Cas, he didn't know. He was a confliction of emotions and he didn't know how to deal with them. He rubbed his face with his hands. He took a deep breath and turned on his heel back to Cas, but Cas was right there, grabbing the playful fabric of Dean's shirt and tugging him down. Dean was shocked by Cas' abrupt nature that he couldn't respond properly to the kiss. Cas didn't notice or didn't care, for he swiped his tongue along the seam of Dean's lips, requesting entry. Dean gasped and Cas took that as the invitation to proceed. Dean moaned into Cas' mouth as Cas' tongue explored Dean's mouth once again. He found all the spots that made Dean's legs go weak. Dean finally gathered his wits and heaved Cas, so that he would wrap his legs around Dean's hips. Cas groaned, pulling away to catch his breath and grind his hips into Dean's. Dean growled as the movement sent a shiver of desire running down his spine.

Dean walked to the nearest bed and dropped Cas. Cas bounced a little on the comforter and gave Dean a half lidded smirk. Dean leaned down and ravaged Cas' lips. Cas broke away for air, looking over at the motel room door. Dean followed his gaze. "What?" Dean piped up between breaths.

"Looks like Sam doesn't have to wait that long after all." Dean chuckled and kissed Cas again.

xXx

There were a few raps on the door before the sound of the door opening. Sam poked his head in and looked around. He didn't see them anywhere and was worried they had gotten out. Sam looked over the little half wall by the door, over to the couch and saw them laying there. He sighed in relief and carried his stuff into the room. Then he noticed the bed.

"On **my** bed?" He yelled. He looked over at the two sleeping on the couch. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a paper cup. He filled it full of cold water and made his way to the sleeping men. He poured it on Dean's head. Dean sputtered and looked around. Cas flinched, backing into the couch.

"Hey!" Dean wiped water from his face. Cas brushed the water away from him. He wiped his hand on a dry section of couch. "Bitch!" Dean barked.

"Jerk!" Sam retorted, throwing the cup at Dean. Dean dodged it, making it hit Cas. Dean took it away and stood up, stretching. Sam grumbled around the hotel room. He pulled out a salad from the fridge and began to eat it. He started off with the investigation at the sister's house. "The house was clean, but there was a hidden door to the basement. It looked like it was somehow installed after the house was built. There were a bunch of dead dogs all in various states of decay. Some with heads some without." Sam took a minute to eat. Cas looked at Dean.

"That's got to be where all the missing dogs went." Dean nodded and Sam chewed on his salad. "Where's the sister though?" Sam shrugged.

"She wasn't the one with the dog head, so maybe she is just the one killing and kidnapping all the girls." Cas began to get dressed into clean clothes. The boys continued to talk about the case and get situated as Cas finished up getting dressed. Dean threw on his usual and grabbed the keys from Sam. They all piled in the car; Sam up front with Dean and Cas scanning the back.

"Where do you start first?" Dean asked. Pulling out of the motel and starting down the road.

"The sister wasn't home, so we can start there fir –" The car careened to the right, causing it to flip. Dean cried out and Sam held onto the seat. Cas touched both of the boys arms and tried to teleport them out, but his powers fizzled. He looked at the fear and shock on Dean's face and being unable to help him and he tried again. Still no reaction. The car hit the asphalt on its roof and continued to roll. The window next to Cas broke, sending glass into his arm, but he ignored it and continued to try and teleport them out. The car rolled once again and Cas saw the door on Sam's side open and Sam was thrown out the side. Cas reached out to grab him, but his vision went black he lost consciousness.

xXx

**Present**

They all looked at the dead body under the pipe and after a second it turned into black smoke and vanished into the floor below it. Dean picked up the pipe and began to look around for more weapons. Cas heard a voice off in the distance and he looked around to the boys. Dean and Sam were continuing to search for weapons, unaware of the voice Cas heard. Cas saw something move out of the corner of his eye and he whipped around.

"Dean!" Dean ran over with is pipe and stood in a ready stance. Sam had fist sized pieces of rubble in his hand and held more in his arms. He had his hand ready to throw. "I don't think we killed it." There was more movement and a murky blackness oozing out of the corners of Cas' vision. The voice came again and Cas shook his head. He thought he heard words this time. Something along the lines of 'Take…..Sam'. Dean continued to look for the source of Cas' distress. Cas spun around trying to see if there was someone he wasn't seeing, when the voice came again, clearer. 'Take Sam to the room'. Cas looked around at the mall of sorts. He could see a hallway branching off of the main room. He turned his back on it and it felt like he was hit in the back. He fell to the floor and Sam ran over.

"Cas?" He dropped his rubble and helped up the angel. Cas looked around in confusion. He looked back at the hallway and he thought he saw something move. Sam looked in the direction of the hallway. Dean walked over, his head pointed to the sky, looking for a way out. Cas went to move away from the hallway when an intense pain over came him, but he couldn't scream or cry out. He stood perfectly still as the pain consumed his whole body. Then without his command his body moved towards Sam.

"We should check out that hallway, while Dean stays here and keeps watch." His mouth moved on its own despite him resisting the movement. Dean gave Sam a funny look, but turned around and scouted out the area. Cas moved stiffly as Sam led the way to the hallway. Cas tried to resist, but each time he did the pain tripled. He watched as Sam checked the few rooms that were there. Cas tried to fight it once again and this time he got half a second of free will. "Sam-!" Sam turned around, but Cas lost control again and pointed to one room that they had already checked. "I thought I saw something move in there." Sam tilted his head, but walked over anyways. He stepped in and looked around. Cas could feel the joy from whatever was controlling him. He thought about Dean and how he would feel if something happened to Sam and Cas fought for control. He managed to blink his eyes. Sam turned around to come out of the room, but just as he was about to leave a large black shape emerged from the ground and towered over Sam with snarling teeth. Cas took his last bit of energy he had and fought against the pain and launched himself at Sam. The monster dived down and Cas shoved Sam behind him as the Inugami opened its mouth as wide as possible. Cas didn't have time to attack before the sharp pain of teeth dug into his throat and pulled back, its mouth dripping with blood and Cas falling to his knees. Sam threw his rocks at the Inugami and it snapped its jaws at the incoming projectiles, but it got hit in the head and made a mechanical howling noise. It disappeared into a cloud of smoke. As it disappeared the room shook, sending rubble down on Cas and Sam.

xXx

If you asked him he would deny it, but the truth of the matter was Dean really was a crier. _No chick flick moments_, he'd tell himself. It was a lie. He thought if he told it enough he might start to believe it, but it was doing the opposite. The more he told himself he was tough when it came to the loss of a loved one the more he knew it wasn't true. He'd seen Sammy die many times, and vice versa, but for some reason nothing could prepare Dean for the sight he saw when he walked into what used to be a room. He called out for Sam, but he got no reply. He moved debris and rubble. He coughed and screamed for Cas. Still no reply from the graceless angel or the damaged hunter. Dean stopped in the middle of the room and listened for anything that would indicate that his brother or his angel were still thriving. A weak cough sounded from what looked like an old box spring. Dean scrambled through the debris and pulled away the mattress.

"Sam! Cas!" His voice was hoarse from bottled up emotions. Castiel was sprawled on top of Sam in a protective manor, and he wasn't moving. Sam wiggled around and Dean shot forward to grab Cas. There was blood dribbling down from Cas' neck and into his trench coat, staining it red. There were two large wounds on Cas' shoulder blades. The same area his wings would be. Dean put his arms under Cas' and pulled with all he had. Cas' head lolled back and landed on Dean's shoulder. His eyes were closed and he didn't look to be breathing. Sam looked at Cas in awe. Dean looked around at the scene and saw why. On the walls were the familiar signs of Angel Death. Black imprints of their wings. Dean dragged Cas over to the box spring. He laid him down and went to check on Sam. Sam waved him off and got up on his own. He didn't look to be injured besides a few bruises here and there. Dean went back to check on Cas. He wouldn't – couldn't – believe that his angel was dead. Not again. He risked his life for Sam; he protected Sam, just like Dean asked. Dean's eyes welled up with tears and he fell to his knees. He coughed and Sam put a hand on his shoulder.

"Cas." The body before him didn't move. "Cas!" Dean's voice was stern, as if on command the angel would rise up and look at him with those brilliant blue eyes, the ones that always managed to look right into Dean's soul. "Cas!" It was more of a whine now. Somehow that would get Castiel to stand and reassure Dean that everything will be alright. The fallen angel would hold Dean and with his gruff voice keep Dean calm. That wasn't going to happen. Those blue eyes would shine no more. Dean would no longer hear that gruff voice; there would no longer be surprise visits and violations of his personal space. Dean yelled and hit his fist against the ground. Sam let go of his brother and quietly creeped out of the room, they were still threatened by the Inugami; Dean ran his hands through his hair and tears poured out of his eyes onto the fragments of concrete beneath him. The concrete was dark from the tear stains. Dean looked at Cas' serene face. He was so calm it almost made Dean angrier. His stupid angel had to go and get himself killed. He always had to do something like this and this time Dean knew he wouldn't get his angel back. Something in his heart said 'you've run out of chances'. He could hear Sam outside, fighting off the Inugami. Dean took deep breaths, but didn't bother wiping his face of tears. He reached under Cas and was surprised to find him still warm. _Stupid angel_, he sneered. He picked up the lifeless body and carried him out of the room.

Sam looked back with a nod and they made their way out of the abandoned mall. Dean held Cas close to him as he worked his way out of the building. Sam fought their way out, looking around corners, checking rooms, protecting his brother. The longer Dean held Cas the warmer his body became. Eventually it felt like he was a kettle and Dean could feel his hands being burned. The pain helped ground Dean in the present. Dean began to notice not only warmth, but light radiating from Cas. Dean couldn't take the burning anymore and he fell to his knees, setting Cas on the ground. Sam looked back and tried to urge Dean to keep going, but before he could get Dean off the ground a brilliant light exploded from Cas' body. Dean covered his face with his jacket to keep from getting hurt. Sam hit the ground and there was a horrid keening noise coming from somewhere in the mall. Dean dared move the jacket and the light was gone and there was the skull of a dog lying on the ground next to Sam. Its black orbital sockets staring at nothing. Dean looked at Cas' lifeless body and he lifted him up. Sam heard movement from behind him and he looked back at Dean. He jumped back when he saw the dog skull next to him. Sam got up and stepped out of Dean's way. They continued to look for a way out. Finally they came across two sets of double doors. They were chained up, but nothing Sam couldn't throw some rubble at. The chains fell in a heap and Sam shoved the rusted doors open.

The sun beat down in waves on the deserted parking lot. They walked out into the blazing heat and looked around for anything they could run to, to get out of here. There was a road on the far end of the parking lot and they could faintly hear cars driving along it. They made their way to the street as a large diesel pusher drove past them. Sam flagged them down, and they slowed down, but as soon as Dean turned, showing them the bloodied angel they sped off. Sam grunted and looked down the other end of the road. They couldn't see anything for miles down either side, so they agreed on going in the same direction as the truck.

xXx

Sam could see his brother sweating and straining as they continued down the road. Sam stopped, but Dean forged on. "Dean!" Sam called after him. Dean seemed not to hear him. His breathing was strained and his legs were weak, but he wouldn't stop until he had put Cas to rest like a real Winchester. Sam ran after his brother and stopped in front of him. Dean had a scowl on his face. He tried to move around his younger brother, but he wouldn't have any of it.

"Sam." His voice was gruff with emotion. Sam held his hands out to carry Cas, but Dean sneered at him and pulled Cas closer to him. His clothes were soaked with blood and sweat, but he continued to walk in the blistering heat. Sam looked at Dean with a blank face. But his eyes bore holes into Dean's head. Dean kept strong. They heard the familiar sound of a car off in the distance. They both looked over and saw the familiar fender of Bobby's blue truck. He pulled up next to them and looked ready to say something, but saw Cas and shut up. Sam opened the back seat and Dean climbed in, carefully situation Cas in the back seat. Sam jumped in the front seat and they sped off to the nearest town.

"How did you find us, Bobby?" The older man looked back at Dean before answering Sam.

"I saw on the news that an old impala was in a wreck, but the passengers were not to be found." He grumbled. "I figured it was you boys." Sam shook his head.

"Were you in the area?" Bobby looked at him, confused. They could see a town on the horizon.

"No, I was in Sioux Falls." Sam looked back at Dean then back at Bobby.

"That happened just a few hours ago though." Bobby chuckled bitterly.

"That was two days ago." Dean tuned out the rest of the conversation. He was too involved in the cold, dead angel on his lap. The blood was drying around his neck and staining his clothes. Dean moved a stray hair from Cas' eyes. He was angry. Consumed by it. It washed over him in tidal waves. He wouldn't show it though. He would keep it inside of him until it destroyed him.

xXx

Dean carried Cas' body out of the truck and into the motel. Bobby and Sam followed close behind. Dean sat Cas on the freshly made bed and stared at him. Bobby and Sam looked at each other and walked outside. Dean didn't even notice that they left. He continued to stare at Cas. He moved to the other bed and sat down on the edge. The tears poured silently from his eyes. He put his head in his hands and sobbed. His heart ached like it never had before. He ran his hands through his hair making it sit up in funny angles. He looked back at Cas and closed his eyes until his head hurt from the pressure. He opened them again and looked at Cas, but he was still dead on the mattress.

Dean stood up, his hands in fists at his side. He stared down at Cas' lifeless body with such vehemence he had hoped that it would stir the angel back to life. "Cas, what the hell!" He yelled. "Why?" He paced along the side of the bed. "You had to go and get yourself killed! After everything you would be so frivolous with your life!" His anger turned into tears. "You left! You said you would always come when I called, but now what will happen when I call you?" He turned to Cas who still sat lifeless on the bed. "Nothing! There will be no response!" He fell to the floor next to the bed. Sobbing with his hands in his lap. The anger leaving him. He closed his eyes and hung his head.

"I know I don't usually do this, but dear God….." Dean took a deep breath. "Please give him back to me. Send him back. I –" he stopped. "I need him." Dean took another second before looking up. Still there was no response from the body on the mattress.

xXx

Cas opened his eyes and looked around at the motel room. He noticed Dean sulking on the end of the bed. He got off the mattress and walked past him, but Dean continued to sulk on the edge of the bed. Cas turned back and shifted his feet in front of Dean. "Dean," Cas started, but there was no answer. He walked forward and sat next to Dean. They both looked at the ground between their feet.

"Cas," Dean whispered. The blue eyed angel looked over at Dean. "Why did you do it?" Cas shook his head.

"I had to do it." Cas didn't notice Dean's silent tears until he saw them splash on the floor. He looked over at Dean. His green eyes clouded with misery.

"After everything," Dean wrung his hands over his knees. "I-" He choked on his words. They looked painful to get out. "I need you, Cas." Cas somehow knew that those weren't the words he was going to say, but he took them anyways. "You stupid angel." Cas shook his head.

"I knew you couldn't live without Sam. You would blame yourself, Dean, I know you well enough to know that." Cas fiddled with his trench coat. Dean stood up and walked into the bathroom. Sam came in shortly after followed by Bobby. They were battered and bruised, but that must have just been the usual of the hunter life style. Sam looked over at Cas and quickly looked away. Bobby kept his head down and walked over to the table. They all sat in silence as Dean came out of the bathroom. Sam opened his mouth to say something, but Dean cut him off,

"Where's the sister?" Sam and Bobby looked between each other.

"Gone, searched the whole town for her. Sounds like she dropped dead somewhere in the desert." Bobby replied. Dean nodded and began to gather up his stuff. "Dean," Bobby started his voice soft. Dean ignored him and continued to pack up his belongings. "Dean, stop." Dean was almost done when Bobby stood up. "Boy, listen here! You've got one more night before we hit the road. The only mode of transportation you've got is me! So sit your ass down and get some rest." Dean ignored him once again. Cas watched as he tried to leave, but Sam blocked the door.

"Sam, move." It was the first acknowledgment to either of them since news of the sister. Cas watched the exchange with a weary glance.

"Dean." Cas piped up. He ignored him as well. Cas stood up. Dean went the for door handle, but Sam smacked his hand away. Dean dropped his stuff and swung at Sam. Sam blocked and held Dean's arm in the air. Dean tried to yank his hand out of Sam's grip, but he couldn't get his arm free. He lashed out and swung his other arm at Sam's stomach. Sam let go of Dean's arm and blocked the other punch. Dean hooked his leg around Sam's and pulled down until Sam's knees gave out and he hit the ground. Sam rocked back on his heels and launched himself at Dean. Dean fell back with Sam They wrestled on the ground for five minutes before Bobby got between them and pulled them off of each other.

"Would you two idjits knock it off?" Dean wiped his face and Sam brushed off his plaid shirt. Bobby shook his head and sat on the couch. He rubbed his forehead and grumbled something about being old and Dean looked at Sam. Sam got up, holding a hand out to Dean. Dean looked at it for a second before grabbing it and being heaved into a hug. He hid his face in his brother's shoulder. Sam held him tight. Dean gripped the back of Sam's coat and bit back tears. Sam let him go and made him sit on the bed.

"Get some rest Dean." Dean took off his shoes, stripped out of his dirty clothes and into something that passed for clean, and crawled into the bed. After a few breaths he was asleep.

xXx

Dean tossed and turned in the dark room. He made soft murmuring noises. Whining and scratching at the bed. Cas stood up from his post on the edge of the bed and walked over to Dean. Cas went to reach his hand to touch Dean's shoulder, but Dean shot up, eyes wide.

"Cas." He whispered. Cas nodded and Dean hung his head. He looked over at the other bed and shivered. He rubbed his eyes and looked around in the blackness.

"Dean go back to bed." Dean ran his hands through his hair and shook his head. Cas calmly moved to place a hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean looked up in complete shock. They stared at each other for a long moment before Dean shot forward and hugged Cas. Cas hugged him back. Dean pulled back and looked at Cas' face. He leaned forward and placed his forehead on Cas'.

"He heard me." Cas looked in confusion at Dean. Before Cas could ask anything Dean pulled Cas' mouth to his and kissed him hard. Cas reciprocated and pulled Dean closer to him. As close as humanly possible. Cas could taste the tears on Dean's lips. He broke away and Cas could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest. Dean opened his eyes and as they adjusted to the dark his face froze in horror. "Cas?" Cas nodded and held his hand out. Dean looked around and fussed with the blankets. Cas called out,

"Dean?" Cas looked at Dean in worry and confusion. Dean started to get angry and sternly whispered Cas' name. Cas felt his heart rate decrease and become subdued. Dean looked forward again and his face shifted to surprise and joy. He wrapped his arms around Cas and held tight. Cas held him as well and Dean fell back with his angel. They lay on the bed for some unknown time before Dean whispered,

"Where did you go?" Cas shrugged.

"I don't know what you mean I have been here the whole time." Dean felt through the air and all along the bed. Cas looked around. "Dean?" His hunter started to cry.

"No," Dean got up and turned on a light. Sam groaned, but stayed asleep. Bobby poked an eye open, but stayed on the couch. "No no no no." Dean looked around, running his hands through his hair. Cas stood up and stood in front of Dean, holding his hands out to calm the hunter. Dean began to take rushed breaths and spin around looking for something.

"Dean!" Cas yelled. Dean didn't even look. He kicked the bed frame and Bobby got up. He inched his way closer to Dean until Cas thought the older man would bump into him, but he moved right through Cas. Cas stood still looking terrified. That explained it. Dean continued to have a panic attack and Bobby had to wake up Sam to hold him down. Cas stood, numb to everything around him as Dean was wrangled onto the bed to calm down. Cas' world fell away to blackness and he spun through an infinite nothing as he wrapped his brain around the idea that he had died. He remembered throwing himself in front of the Inugami, then it went black. He woke up sometime on the ride back to the motel. Dean was holding him and Bobby and Sam were unusually silent. Cas didn't have the energy to wake up fully, so he resorted to falling back asleep. Cas felt something wet drip down his coat and a sudden fierce pain in his neck. Reality came back and they all looked over in shock and horror. Cas tried to say something, but blood bubbled up to his mouth and contorted his words. Dean ran forward, but Sam and Bobby held him back.

Cas reached up to touch his neck to find his hand drenched in blood. He reached the hand out to touch Dean. Dean cried out, Cas thought it was his name, but he couldn't be sure. He couldn't hear anything besides the incessant ringing. He gurgled out something that might have been a word before his vision went completely black.

xXx

Dean had to be restrained before he was able to calm down. Watching Cas die was worse than knowing he was dead. Knowing that he could do nothing to save him….It was unbearable. Dean pushed away Bobby and Sam as they held him down. He grabbed Bobby's keys and ran out the door. Before Sam and Bobby could gain their bearing and chase after him they heard the sound of a car peeling out of the motel parking lot. Sam and Bobby ran outside and saw Dean driving away from the motel. Bobby cursed the boy and grabbed his hat.

"Balls!"

xXx

Six Months Later

Dean drove his baby down the interstate. A blood stained trench coat in the seat next to him. After he left Bobby and Sam stranded in Nevada, Dean found the impala in a junk yard and stole a tow truck, hooking up the impala and driving it back to Lawrence. He put it in the garage and spent the next three months fixing it. Sam and Bobby had called him hundreds of times while he worked, but he ignored all of their calls and continued to fix up the impala. Once he was done she was like new and he took off around the country looking for jobs. He didn't talk to many people besides the few he needed to speak with to get information.

He had listened to the voicemails from Bobby and Sam. The first few were angry at being left in BFE, Nevada, but they progressively became more worried as he didn't call back and he didn't show up to pick them up. As far as he knew they were camping out in Sioux Falls at Bobby's place. After that he stopped listening to the messages. Dean had been across the board in the last three months since the car was fixed and he didn't plan on stopping now. His phone rang, but he ignored it as he usually did. He took it out and threw it in the passenger seat, but instead of hitting the seat it landed in someone's lap. Dean glanced over and saw Cas.

Cas had a hard time coming to terms that this time he actually died and there was no bringing him back. Dean had a hard time with the same thing. They had found out how it was that sometimes he could appear and other times he couldn't. He had to channel all of his energy into staying visible by keeping calm. Over time Cas had gotten exceptionally good at it. Dean made sure to take Cas' coat everywhere he went. It was a false sense of security having a ghost protect you, but it was better than nothing, Dean mulled. Dean glanced over at Cas and had no one known, he would look as alive and well as Dean. Dean new better than to believe it, but he couldn't help himself. He lied to himself and told himself that Cas was alright and they would be alright together. They were driving to New Hampshire for a job. It sounded like a simple poltergeist that Dean would have no problem handling on his own.

He didn't want Sam or Bobby to come looking for him because he knew if they found out that he was keeping Cas here they would set him free. Dean couldn't let them do that. He had denied himself this for too long and now he wasn't able to completely love Cas like he should have. Not that Cas knew any different. The only thing he knew of love were from living in poor old Jimmy Novak's body for so long. Cas held the phone in his lap and stared at it for a few miles before he turned to look at Dean. He wasn't wearing a seatbelt because why would a dead guy need to care about living. He wasn't even a guy. He is an angel of the lord. Was. Cas gripped the phone as it sounded off again. _Rock of Ages_ was the only sound besides the thrumming of the car. It was dark outside, trees lining either side of them and mountains off in the distance behind the vast expanse of forest. When the phone stopped Cas clenched it and flicked it open. He had been listening to the voicemails because he knew Dean wouldn't.

"_Dean, it's Sam_." Cas felt his stomach clench. Sam's voice was filled with sadness. "_Call me back when you get this. Please. At least tell us you're alive. We're going to be heading out to New Hampshire, um, if you're going there we'll most likely see you…" _There was a long silence. Cas thought he had hung up, but he heard a rattled breath come from the voicemail. "_Dean, we know you're in pain, but you need to be careful and not get yourself killed. Please, Dean."_ The voicemail ended. Cas held the phone in his lap again and looked at Dean.

"Why don't you call them? At least tell them you're still alive." Dean didn't answer. But his grip did tighten on the steering wheel. "Dean…." Cas trailed off. When Dean didn't do anything, but lock his jaw, Cas reached over and gently removed one of his hands from the steering wheel. He slipped the phone in Dean's hand and Dean softened a little. He looked over at Cas with a blank gaze. Cas continued to hold Dean's hand as they drove on. 

xXx

They arrived in New Hampshire in record time. Dean ordered a one bed room and went inside. Once he was inside he threw his bags on the couch and stripped down to boxers and a t-shirt. He locked the door before grabbing Cas' hand and walking to the bed. He lay down with his angel and Cas curled up next to him. Dean was asleep before Cas could get comfortable.

Sometime later a rattling noise awoke Cas. He got up, careful not to disturb Dean, and watched as the door handle rattled again. Cas looked through the peephole but before he could get a good look the door slowly began to open. Cas grabbed the handle and shut it with a loud bang. Dean woke up and grabbed his gun. He pointed it towards the direction of the loud noise and saw Cas holding the door closed.

"Dean!" Dean and Cas looked at each other as the door opened and Sam and Bobby ran in. They stared at Cas and Dean for a long moment before Dean ran in front of Cas and shielded him.

"Don't!" Dean yelled. He was barely awake, but he knew one thing and that was to protect Cas. He couldn't let Bobby or Sam destroy the last thing he had of his angel. Sam and Bobby looked at Dean, bewildered. Sam rushed forward and hugged his brother.

"Dean we thought you were dead." Sam whispered. His eyes were closed and Cas decided to disappear, but continue watching. Bobby was next. He came up and hugged Dean. Dean hugged back, but once they were done he took a few steps back, realizing Cas wasn't there.

"You idjit! Don't leave us stranded again!" Bobby scolded. Dean looked between them. He didn't say anything. "Where the hell have you been, boy?" Dean looks away and walked to the fridge. There wasn't anything in there, but he thought miraculously there might be. He closed the door and wished he had a beer. Dean walked over to the bed and lay down. He wished Cas would come back. He softly said the angel's name and Cas was in the corner watching everything. He stayed hidden. He didn't want to shock Sam and Bobby. Sam walked over and punched his brother in the shoulder. Dean snarled and looked up.

"What?" He turned to face Sam. Sam stared at his brother.

"Dean –" Dean curled his fists at his sides and shrugged the pain off. "You can't just go around trying to kill yourself, hunting alone. Did you forget that there are still hundreds of demons that would love to have our head?" Dean only blinked. "We're the Winchester's we stick together!" Sam raised his voice. Dean looked at the clock, 3:42. His eyes were dry and he wanted to go back to bed.

"I was sleeping before you rudely woke me up." Dean ignored everything else that his brother had said to him. "I'd like to get some more sleep before I go find out what is going on with this family." Sam scoffed.

"Really Dean? You're not even going to say anything?" Dean whipped around from walking to his bed. He clenched his fists.

"No! Now get the fuck out!" Dean snapped and Bobby took a step back. Sam stared at his brother. Bobby touched Sam's arm and they left without a word. When they shut the door behind them Cas rematerialized and hugged Dean. Dean relaxed and hugged Cas back.

"You didn't have to be so mean to them." He didn't say anything to that. He heard them outside, but all he focused on was the angel in his arms. He stepped back, taking Cas with him and they sat together on the bed. Cas held onto Dean as Dean took deep breaths to calm down. He got up and moved Dean to the head of the bed. The hunter complied and Cas wrapped him up in his blankets and laid behind him. Dean turned around and faced Cas. They lay there breathing each other in. Dean turned off the light and within minutes he was back to sleep.

xXx

Dean woke up to a chill on his side. He turned and Cas was laying with his mouth open, arm covering his eyes, and a little spackle of drool on his cheek. Dean smirked and kissed his cheek. Cas groaned and rolled onto his stomach.

"Come on, you don't even need sleep." Dean stated and got ready to investigate the house. He showered, dressed, and ate, and Cas still wasn't awake. Dean shook his head, grabbed Cas' coat, and walked to the car. As he drove awake Cas appeared in the back seat, still asleep. Dean shook his head and drove to the house. When he got there he saw he beat Bobby and Sam. He looked back and woke up Cas. "Cas." Cas started awake and sat up, his hair in all directions. Dean smirked at his angel and felt that pang in his heart again.

"Where am I?" Cas looked around, wiping drool from his face. Dean got out of the car and Cas followed. He walked up to the door and knocked. Cas walking up behind him. A young boy answered the door, about four or five. He looked at the two with wide eyes.

"Who are you?" Dean squatted down to talk to the little boy.

"We're from the FBI. Are your parents home?" He held out his badge and the little boy's eyes grew wider. He shook his head. "Do you mind if we come in and check out your house and ask you a few questions?" The little boy shuffled his feet.

"You're strangers." Dean nodded.

"But we won't hurt you, we're here to keep you safe." The little boy beamed and opened the door wide. He ran inside and sat on the couch. Cas shut the door behind him and they followed the little boy into the living room.

"What kind of questions?" The little boy's head swung from Cas to Dean. His legs bounced on the couch. Dean sat down in the chair facing the couch and stayed eye to eye with the little boy.

"What's your name?" The little boy didn't stop smiling.

"Caleb." Dean nodded his head.

"My name is Dean. And this is Cas." Dean saw no point in hiding the truth from the little boy. The little boy got off the couch and held his hand out to Cas. Cas looked at Dean then back at the boy. Dean nodded. Cas took the little boys hand carefully and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Cas." He ran to Dean and held out his hand. Dean shook the hand of Caleb. He pretend to be in pain.

"Woah, you got a strong grip there buddy." Caleb laughed and sat back on the couch. "How long have you been living here Caleb?" Caleb put his hand in front of him and counted on his fingers.

"Four months." He beamed proudly holding up four fingers. Dean smiled and Cas watched the interaction with a keen eye.

"Is there anywhere in the house you don't like to be, Caleb." Caleb frowned and nodded looking ashamed. "Can you show us?" He looked scared, but stiffened his lip and nodded. They all stood up and followed Caleb to the back of the house. At a certain point Caleb stopped and pointed on.

"In there." His little finger pointed to a closet under the stairs. Dean pulled out the EMF and it went off the charts. He opened the door and saw there were a few coats hanging up in the closet. He moved the EMF around and it continued to beep constantly. He turned it off and put it away. "What was that?" Dean looked at Caleb who was hiding in Cas' coat.

"It's looking for monsters." Caleb hid deeper into Cas' jacket.

"Did it find any?" Dean didn't know what to say. Should he lie or should he tell the kid? He shut the closet door and walked over to Caleb. He kneeled down in front of the boy.

"Yes, but I'm going to make sure none of them hurt you." Caleb ran forward and hugged Dean. Dean hugged him back and then Caleb let go of Dean and rushed at Cas, wrapping his little arms around Cas' leg's and smothering his face in Cas' knees. Cas stood completely still, unsure of what to do. Dean raised an eyebrow at him and Cas eventually put a hand on the little boy's shoulder. Caleb let go and the door handle rattled. Caleb let go of Cas and ran to the door. The door opened and in stepped a man with a bag in his hands. Dean stood up and watched as Caleb beamed and what Dean could only guess was his father. Before Caleb could talk about the monster killers his dad saw Dean and Cas and shoved Caleb behind him.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my house?" He held fast and protected his son. Dean and Cas held out their badges. The father eyed them, but relaxed a bit. He turned to his son. "What have I told you about stranger danger?" Caleb hid further behind his father. His father sighed and looked at his little boy.

"They said they would fight the monsters!" Caleb said defensively. His eyes welling up in tears. His dad picked him up and held him close. He looked at Cas and Dean.

"What is it you need, agents?" Cas fixed his coat although there was nothing wrong with it. Dean watches as Cas tries to situate himself and he puts a hand on Cas' shoulder. Cas looked at Dean and smiled. The father watched the exchange and relaxed a little. "Do they allow office relationships in the FBI?" The man chuckled and put Caleb down. Dean and Cas looked at the man. Cas was confused, but Dean looked sad.

"It's complicated." The man nods.

"I can see that." The father walked into the living room and Dean and Cas followed. The father sat down on the couch much like his son. Cas and Dean stood in front of him. "So…?"

"Have you experienced anything….strange, in the house?" The father looked at them for a split second before darting his eyes to the window. He fidgeted on the couch.

"What do you mean by strange?" Dean looked in interest at the man. Cas looked around the house. He saw Caleb come flying down the stairs, his eyes wide and his face pale. He jumped over the arm of the couch and curled up on his father's lap.

"Daddy!" Caleb was shaking. Dean looked down the hallway that Caleb came from. "Monster!" The little boy cried. His father held him close and looked around scared. Dean rushed upstairs and was met with a cloud of breath when he reached the top. He pulled out the only thing he had on him that was iron.

"Cas! Stay down there!" Cas nodded and made sure to observe the house around him. The father and son sat on the couch together. Cas couldn't just watch them suffer in fright. He checked the entrances one last time before kneeling down before them.

"Go into the kitchen and grab the salt. Make a circle around you and your son and you will stay safe." The father took his son with him and ran to the kitchen. He heard bangs of the cupboards and Caleb's scared crying. He could hear Dean upstairs walking around. Cas went into the kitchen and he saw the father and son sitting in a circle of salt. They stared behind him wide the same terrified expression. Cas turned around and the ghost of an older man glitched in and out of existence. Cas didn't know what he could do other than charge the ghost. He ran forward and ran the ghost and himself through the wall into the other room. Cas got a hold on him and began to punch the ghost.

Dean heard the fight downstairs and ran down the steps his feet barely hitting the ground. He saw Cas and the ghost fighting in the hallway. He couldn't do anything at this point because it would mean that Cas could get hurt as well, so Dean went into the kitchen and grabbed Caleb and his father. He took them in the car and drove off.

"But what about – " He didn't finish before Cas appeared in the back seat. "But my husband! What if he comes home?" Dean tells the man to call his husband and tell him to meet them at the motel that they are staying at. The man frantically does. Cas holds Caleb in the back seat as the little boy cries in fear. Dean sees them in the rear view mirror. Cas whispers reassuring words in Caleb's ear, but Dean can't make out the words. Dean looks back at the road and they hurry to the motel. A calmed down father and asleep Caleb enter the motel room. Cas carrying Caleb close to him. Within ten minutes there is loud banging on the door and Dean opens it to see a tall man with a scar running along his cheek bone.

"Danny?" He looks around the room and sees his husband. Danny gets up and runs to his husband. They embrace and Danny starts to cry again. His head notched into his husbands neck.

"Carey!" Caleb stirs in Cas' arms. He rubs his eyes and sees his fathers' hugging. He crawls out of Cas' arms and runs to his parents. Dean walks over to Cas and they watch as Carey picks up Caleb and they hug. Carey looks at Cas and Dean.

"You must be the FBI agents?" They both nod. "But you're not FBI agents." Carey states. He holds his husband and child close to him. "But I don't care as long as you get rid of whatever is haunting our home." Dean nods and asks a few questions.

"Do you know if anyone died in that house?" Carey nods.

"A few years back an old man died in there of natural causes. It's been on and off the market several times in those last few years." Carey stops and thinks for a second. "I think his name was Earl Stampean." Dean grabbed Sam's laptop that he took when he ran off and searched Earl Stampean in the Berlin obituaries. Earl came up with a picture. It was of the same guy that they saw earlier. He looked for where he was buried and found the name of the cemetery. Dean grabbed his phone and looked at it before putting it away.

"Alright you guys stay here. When we get back you will be able to go back home." Carey and Danny nodded and Dean hurried to change before heading out to the cemetery with Cas. Once he got there Dean grabbed Cas' coat and a shovel and began to look for Earl's plot. It was early, but they had done it before. As they travelled farther and farther back into the cemetery it got more densely covered by trees and hid them well. Finally they found his grave and Dean looked at it begrudgingly before setting Cas' coat on the tombstone and started digging.

An hour and a half later Dean's shovel his something hard and he broke open the coffin. He jumped out of the grave, poured salt and gasoline on the corpse, and lit a pack of matches to burn the body. After another hour of putting the dirt back they were finally on the road and back to the motel. They went back inside and Danny and Carey were sitting on the couch together. Caleb was asleep between them.

"You can live in your home now, but if there are still problems then here's my number that you can call at any time." He gave his number to Carey and Danny scooped up Caleb. Carey shook Dean's hand and then Cas'. They watched as Carey wrapped his arm around Danny and they walked out of the motel. Dean turned to Cas and they stared at each other for a long moment before Dean stepped even closer and gently tipped Cas' face to his. He wrapped one arm around Castiel's waist and pulled him flush against his own body. Dean kissed his angel slowly, softly at first. Savoring what he had denied himself for so long. Cas grabbed Dean's jacket and pried Dean's lips open with his tongue. Dean obliged and Cas' tongue carefully entered Dean's mouth. Dean, slightly more forceful touched his tongue to Castiel's and the angel groaned deep in his throat.

Dean pulled away for breath, but rested his forehead on Cas'. Cas continued to pepper Dean's lips with little kisses. At the side of his mouth, on his bottom lip, on his nose, until finally back on his lips and Dean hungrily kissed Castiel back. Cas groaned again and moved his hands under Dean's jacket. He popped the buttons open and slipped his hands under the shirt and ran his hands all along Dean's chest. Dean moved his hand around to the front of Castiel's pants and wrapping his hand around to slide beneath the pants, grabbing Castiel's ass. Cas jumped slightly, but pressed himself to Dean anyways. Dean backed up to the bed and sat down. Cas took off his coat as he straddled Dean's lap. Dean squeezed the angel's ass and ground his hips into Cas' pelvis. Cas gasped and moaned. Dean kissed Cas' neck and nipped at the skin there. Cas rolled his hips against Dean's tented pants. Dean groaned and kissed Cas, hard. Cas bit down on Dean's lip and Dean moaned. He ran his tongue over the hunter's lip and continued to kiss with fervor. Dean moved his hand to the front of Cas' pants and shoved his hand down Cas' underwear and gently grabbed Cas' erection. Cas bucked into his hand and whimpered when Dean simply held him.

Cas reached down and palmed Dean's cock through his jeans. The movement kicked Dean's hand into gear and he began to run his hand from base to hilt. Cas unzipped Dean's pants and pushed his pants and underwear down enough to stroke Dean's cock. Dean threw his head back and Castiel's name fell from his lips like a prayer.

"Hmm?" Cas hummed. Dean growled out his name again as Cas used his other hand to gently massage Dean's balls and wrapped his fingers around his dick. Dean lay back and keened at Cas' touch.

"Cas," Dean moaned. Cas leaned over Dean and removed the hand from Dean's balls and began to kiss and gently bite Dean's chest. Cas shoved off Dean's jacket and shirt and started to undo his pants when his phone rang. Cas pulled it out and gave it to Dean. Dean answered it, trying to regain his composure. "What's up?" Cas sat back and watched as Dean's face turned cold and he hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Dean got his pants zipped and threw on his shirt and coat. Cas did the same thing.

"We didn't get rid of the old bastard. There must be something there keeping him to the house." Dean got his shoes on and grabbed his keys and Cas' coat and ran to the Impala. Cas followed and got in the passenger seat. They drove to the house in five minutes. Dean grabbed a shotgun with rock salt shells and walked into the house. Cas had lighters, salt, and matches on him. Dean saw the door was open and he carefully stepped inside. Cas close on his heels. When he walked inside he closed the door and looked at the scene before him. Blood pooled in the hallway under the little boy's body. Cas felt his heart break for the child. Caleb looked mutilated beyond repair. Dean tensed and moved to look around the house. He saw Danny and Carey sitting at the island in the kitchen drinking alcohol. They looked back at Dean and Cas and their eyes went black.

"Fuck!" Dean dropped the gun and pulled out Ruby's knife. They smiled a wicked smile and a demon popped up behind Dean, getting him into a choke hold. Cas went to drag him off of Dean, but was being tackled from behind. Cas fell to the ground and Cas elbowed the demon in the jaw. It dazed him enough for Cas to get out from under him and for Dean to throw his demon to the ground and stab both of them.

"Now, now boys." Danny said, walking forward. He tsked his tongue and shook his head. "That's not how you play the game." Carey put his drink down and came at Cas while another demon turned the corner and shot at Dean. Dean ducked and stabbed Carey. Carey looked down, but didn't back down from attacking Cas. Cas disappeared and left Dean to fight the demons. Cas would reappear and take fight the demons that got too close to Dean, but he stayed hidden. Cas quickly dug into Dean's pocket and called Sam. Sam picked up on the first ring.

"You need to come down here. To the house of the victim." Cas hung up and continued to help Dean. They continued to fight for a few minutes before the sound of a truck pulled up and Sam came rushing in. He saw the scene in front of him and Bobby followed soon after. Dean looked over at Sam in confusion and as he did so a demon swung at Dean making him double over. He didn't have time to react before the demon swung again with a knife in his hand and slashed Dean's stomach. Cas watched in horror as Dean fell to the ground in a puddle of blood.

"You idiots! You were supposed to keep him alive!" A familiar accented voice yelled. Cas turned to Crowley as Dean slumped to the ground holding his stomach. Crowley walked forward to Dean, grabbing the knife from him, and stabbing the demon that stabbed Dean. Crowley stepped back as Cas clenched his fists and yelled in anger. The house shook and the windows broke. Crowley covered his ears and ducked. Cas yelled out an antipossession spell and Crowley disappeared out of the house. Sam and Bobby put their hands on their ears and hit the floor. They closed their eyes as wind roared around them, sending glass on Bobby and Sam's backs. The other demons weren't so lucky. They shook and convulsed as Cas continued to recite the spell. Blood poured out of their eyes and they crouched on the ground begging for mercy. Blood continued to pour out of their eyes as they vomited out black smoke and fell to the floor. Cas came back to consciousness and looked down at Dean. He crouched down, crying as he watched his hunter slowly die.

Bobby and Sam looked around at the destruction Castiel had caused. Blood covered the floor and Sam's stomach was wet from the river of red liquid that drained to a pool in the middle of the floor. Cas realized what he had done and cried as he sat down in front of Dean. He reached a hand out and Dean reached out his. Just as they were about to meet, Cas' hand slipped right through Dean's.

**Alright there it is how did you like it. I can't believe I finished it. Its late almost one o clock in the morning so leave rates comments and review or kudos on my work that would be great. This is for mercy I'm sorry it took so long. **


End file.
